


Operation: When In Rome...

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Everything Will Be Updated As I Go, F/F, Love Triangles, M/M, Morning Wood, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, i think...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: It's Maestro and Alibi's first days at Rainbow. Can the other CTUs handle the amount of spaghetti and egotism?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. You guys should have expected this from me... ;) I got some help with ships by some pals in a Discord that I'm in. (Thank ya'll so much because I was lost af lol.)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

Everyone at Hereford base was excited for the arrival of the GIS… except the Americans, who cracked awful jokes about Italian stereotypes. Thermite, Pulse, and Blackbeard joked about spaghetti and pizza, Castle, Ash, and Valkyrie were the only ones who found the jokes stupid. 

 

“I bet they’re actually made of spaghetti noodles and look like Mario from that game.” Thermite nudged Pulse, who was a giggling mess already. The Navy and FBI were in the canteen, sitting on the sofas and playing cards. A few stragglers from the other CTUs hung about for moments before leaving. Blackbeard chuckled while his partner just stared him down with a cold glare. Megan rolled her eyes at him, then looked at Ash. “I heard that Maestro is definitely eye candy, Eliza.” Ash froze up and blushed, “Did Twitch tell you that?” Valkyrie nodded, and played her turn. Castle also turned to Thermite, who sat on his right. “By the way, Alibi is from Libya, not Italy… Making your jokes about them as a whole is pointless and makes you look like an idiot. I’m surprised Six lets you take command on missions.” Ash snorted at Castle’s rebuttal. Pulse spoke to Valkyrie from across the coffee table; “Hey Megan, I bet his pecker looks like a breadstick.” That one broke Castle, his laughter filled the whole canteen to the point it made the remaining few people turn and leave. Ash covered her mouth, stifling a small giggle. “That was really mean, Jack.” Valkyrie blushed, suddenly disheveled. Thermite and Pulse began conversing about Alibi and who would nail her first, turning against them, Blackbeard tried to convince them otherwise… “That’s probably not a good idea. I saw them together earlier and they seem to be extremely close, if they are not together, they are definitely tightly knit. You know, you mess with one, you mess with the other… And no offense, Jack, but Maestro could easily tear you a new one.” Pulse, sensitive as always, took offense, worrying his bottom lip. He took a few moments to organize his thoughts, “How do you know that, Craig?” Blackbeard wasn’t the one that answered. “Him and Sledge were super close before either of them joined Rainbow… Apparently Maestro did a lot of boxing in Italy. Sledge says he’s very good at it.” Pulse said nothing, now returning his focus to the card game which had come to a complete pause. “Sledge is also extremely excited to see him. It’s been a really long time since they’ve seen each other.” Ash added.

 

Sledge was, in fact. Anytime he talked about him, Thatcher and Smoke would roll their eyes at him. Mute always listened even though he didn’t say much in return. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen him. Gosh, it’s going to be just like old times.” Sledge was sitting on the sofa of the SAS quarters, Thatcher was next to him reading a novel, “Seamus, please shut up… We get it.” Mute was sitting on his bunk, giggling at Thatcher. Sledge looked hurt, but that definitely got him to stop. “Cut him some slack, Baker. I know I'd be excited if I was seeing Mark for the first time in years.” Smoke was in Mute’s bunk with him, Mute on top of him. Thatcher mentally gagged, “Keep your homosexual agenda out of my ears.” Sledge didn't agree with Thatcher’s statement and chose not to argue… Smoke laughed then made a noise that made Sledge blush. Gagging again, Thatcher got up and tried to avoid looking at the two in bed. “Why don't we go meet your friend, Seamus?” Sledge’s face was still red, and Thatcher wasn’t exactly helping him out. He stood up and followed his team mate. Thatcher didn’t tell him, but Six specifically asked for himself, Sledge, and Smoke to be the welcome wagon for Maestro and Alibi. Obviously, Smoke was busy… so minus one for right now. Six stood at the entrance of the base with them, talking to them. The pair beamed at the thought of new opportunities. Sledge chewed on his cheek as they got closer. “... and here they are!” Six smiled at Sledge and Thatcher, although her brows asked _’Where the fuck is Smoke?’_ Six didn’t know about Smoke’s little interest in Mute… and it would be best if she never knew. “Holy shit, Seamus!” Maestro immediately hugged Sledge, squeezing the large man until his spine snapped. “It’s.. nice to… see you too,... Adriano.” He tried to hug him back, but the man’s strength was impeccable. Six was introducing Alibi to Thatcher while the two caught up from the time they split. “It’s great to see you’re still big as ever.” Maestro pat him hard on the back. Sledge blushed yet again, taking it the wrong way instantly and laughed awkwardly. “Yeah… I kinda have to keep up here. Carrying a sledgehammer around isn’t all that easy.” Maestro seemed shocked. “Oh really? For a man of your size… I’d say different.” Maestro patted Sledge hard on the shoulder, giving him a wink. “Show me around, man! Let me see the gym you guys got.” Seamus did as he asked, leaving Alibi with Thatcher. “Oh! There’s punching bags! Hell yeah! Just like old times, ain’t it Cowden?” Maestro’s laughter echoed in the gym, punching him hard in the arm. It didn’t hurt but Sledge still rubbed the spot. Sledge agreed, and practically had to drag Maestro from the gym to show him where he would be staying. Two bunks, four beds total. The Italian seemed extremely pleased with it and began settling in immediately. Sledge leaned against the doorframe until he was done, right when Alibi arrived with Thatcher. Maestro stopped to chat with his CTU mate for a while. “How is she handling it?” Sledge whispered, nodding towards Alibi. “She’s a little shy, kind of quiet but she’s a great listener. I think Maestro is like a morale booster for her, she perks up a little when you talk about him.” Figures. Maestro bid her well and left the room, following Sledge to the SAS quarters. “It’s pretty much the same as yours, but we have an extra bunk… We are getting another British operator sometime soon so we gotta make sure we have plenty of room.” Sledge gave him a short tour of the quarters, while Smoke lay shirtless on his bed reading a magazine. Smoke paid Maestro and Sledge no mind, thank God. “It’s certainly bigger than our room. You could do _all sorts of things_ in here…” The way Maestro said that caught Smoke’s attention, but he said nothing. Sledge only scratched his head and agreed reluctantly. Smoke looked at Sledge, winked and grinned, then returned to his magazine. Sledge didn’t really understand what was going on… and he was unsure if he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibi's first day in the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was put last on my list of finishing, but with Grim Sky on the verge of being put out, I'm putting this story on my fastest gear.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

Things were a little bit rougher for Alibi, she didn’t really know anyone besides maybe two or three people. Thatcher was kind of bland when he showed her around. She often found herself spacing off, thinking about her new life here. Sauntering around the base, the pair ran into SAT operator Echo. Someone she actually knew. He greeted her with a shy smile. It was a little awkward. It was obvious that he wanted to at least give her a hug. Thatcher observed the interaction, then insisted that Echo finished the tour. Alibi bit on the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t here for a whole day and she already hated someone. Echo agreed reluctantly, hardly prepared to walk her around the building. Echo looked like he could explode. Thatcher sent them off then went to go his own things. The two walked around the base, he gave her a quiet but excellent rundown of where everything was located. She carried around her bags, which Echo asked often if he could carry for her. Every time she refused, telling him she could handle it. After each no, Echo would get this odd look on his face, but carry on with the tour. “Your quarters are just down this corridor and to the left… You’re staying with Maestro, right?” Alibi didn’t bother to turn her head and show him the face she made. “Do you stay with Hibana?” The other defender was silent for longer than Aria wanted.

“Oh.”

That was it.

 

With her stuff put away in her locker and in drawers, she decided to do some exploring on her own. There wasn’t much hallway traffic, Alibi found a small joy in the emptiness. Her mind began to wander as she wandered towards the canteen. Aria was a little worried she wouldn’t fit in, but Maestro would just laugh and punch her in the arm and tell her she was charming and everyone would love her. He basically described himself… He pissed her off a lot if not all the time, but she appreciated him and he helped her loosen up in stressful situations. She was right outside the doors when two people came down the opposite end of the hallway, talking obnoxiously loud. The girl looked frustrated, while the guy next to her looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Jordan, get out of here with that shit.”

“I’m just saying! Why _is_ the #2 pencil number two if it’s the most used pencil in the world?”

Alibi held in a giggle, although he was right.

She looked like she was about to snap, but Alibi’s presence changed her composure entirely. Alibi soon recognized her as Ash, Six told Alibi about her, and if she had any questions, Ash would be her best bet. _’Thatcher can be really grumpy sometimes… Especially with the new kids.’_

“Hey! You’re Aria, right? One of our new ops?”

Alibi didn’t say anything but she nodded.

“Well it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Eliza. Or you can call me Ash, I'm not picky like Bouncing Betty over here… Just call him Jordan, or whatever name you think fits him best.”

Jordan scowled at her, “At least everyone else here enjoys going up against me in our training because they can actually hit me.” After that, he went inside the canteen. Ash only rolled her eyes at her teammate.

“Hey, if you're coming into the canteen, you can sit with us. Just ignore Jordan and Jack… They're excited that you're here.”

Alibi didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. Ash lead her through the short line to get dinner, then showed her to the table her mates were sitting at. Aria spotted Maestro from across the room, he saw her and waved. It wasn't a small wave. His whole arm stuck up in the air and waved around like those blow up things at car dealerships. Alibi saw one on her way up here… Funny little things. She smiled and blushed at how extra and hyper her partner was and then sat down next to Ash and some bald guy.

“That's Jack, right next to you. Just… ignore him.”

Ash leaned over and whispered to her. Alibi responded with a quiet “oh” and then started eating. The sweet feeling of eating only lasted for a few moments, she heard Jordan whisper things to Jack. Aria couldn't understand very well, but she didn't like it.

“Eliza, they're talking about me…”

Alibi leaned in towards Ash and whispered. The American didn't do much or say anything but this: “Yeah… Just don't worry about it. They have a hard time getting action so just hang them out to dry.” Aria didn't know what that meant but she went with it. “Tell you what, after we eat, I can take you to the workshop and you can show me how your little gadget works.” Ash looked at her with a warm smile. Aria agreed to go quietly, so that the guys next to her wouldn’t hear.

The rest of the time she spent in the canteen with the Americans went well, mostly because Ash was there to have her back, as was the blonde girl. Alibi never got her name, but she liked her a lot too. When she was done eating, she told Ash that she would head to her room quickly for a change of clothes to something more relaxing and comfortable.

“So I see you made good friends with them Americans, sis.” Maestro grinned at his mate, using her shoulder as an armrest. He did his often, much like calling her his sister. She only scoffed, shaking his arm off her so she could get undressed, “Eliza is really nice. I like her a lot. Then there’s that one girl, the Navy Seals one. I don’t really know her name but she’s nice too… And very pretty.” Aria got a dreamy look in her eyes while she talked about them. She had a shirt in her hands that she just held as she spaced off. “Wow, Aria. Sounds like you’ve got the ‘ole hots for them, yeah?” He laughed, nudging her with his elbow. She gave him a dirty look, but he wasn’t done talking, “You better hope that one boy doesn’t find out. I can tell that he’s very fond of my little girl.” Alibi groaned, then roughly jerked the shirt over her head and pulled it down. “He’s nice and all, and I appreciate him helping me with my Prismas… but I just don’t feel attracted to him.” Maestro had gone and sat on their bunks with his elbows on his knees, “You don’t feel attracted to guys, you mean… I know. He’s a strange one.” Alibi didn’t say anything, not wanting to talk about Echo anymore. “How are you and that one guy getting along? I know you two knew each other before… this.” She grabbed a pair of sweats from her dresser, listening to her mate talk on and on about how great it was to finally see him again. “Hm. Sounds like you have the… What was it? Hots for him?” She pulled the sweats up, rolling the top over and tying it. She turned around to look and laugh at his blushing cheeks. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m going to the workshop for a little while. Have fun here, Adriano.” She lightly kissed his forehead before walking out the door.

 

It was a little chilly in the hallways, Alibi hoped it would be a little warmer in the workshop. She rounded the corner and there was Ash waiting by the door. Alibi hid her smile as she approached her, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, Eliza.” Ash chuckled and shook her head, “No don’t worry about it. I knew you’d show up eventually. Come on, no one is in here right now, although I imagine that some people will filter in later.” Ash opened the door, allowing Alibi to go inside first. It was dark, very dark, until the lights came on of course. Bright white light lit up the metal and wooden workbenches, the tools, the cabinets, everything. It was beautiful. “Wow…” Alibi hadn’t realized she said anything until Ash giggled at her. “Some of your devices are already in here. Your stuff is over here in this locker.”

 

Alibi showed Ash how her device worked, how it activated and how the lights worked to show a three-dimensional image. Not being very tech-savvy, she had a hard time grasping the concept. Throughout the ongoing evening and night, operators came in and out. One operator in particular caught Alibi’s attention. She came in, immediately coming over to Ash, she seemed all happy and cheery until she saw Alibi sitting awfully close to her, which Aria hadn’t noticed. “Is this one of the new ones?” She asked, looking at Alibi. “Oh! Monika, this is Aria. Yeah, she’s our new defender. You two should get along _great_! Monika knows a lot about technology.” Aria spaced out, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this girl staring her down, but when Ash was done talking, she only nodded.

“Well, Eliza… I umm… Wanted to talk to you about our plans for tomorrow? Elena is in and so is Twitch.” Ash sat silent for a moment or two. “I’m not sure if I can, Monika… Six asked if I could help Aria adjust to Team Rainbow. We can definitely go another time, and maybe you can join us, Aria?” Eliza gently patted her shoulder, making her jump. “Um, yeah, sure.” Monika scowled at Alibi, but then looked at Ash with a friendly smile. “Of course! Yeah! I’ll let them know.”

Alibi watched Monika turn around and walk out of the workshop. A chill shot down her spine as the door slammed shut. Her whole body shook. “Hm? Are you okay, Aria?” Eliza looked at her, putting her hand on her shoulder. Alibi blushed and nodded, “Yeah, I just got a chill…” Ash giggled again, a sound that Alibi could get used to hearing.

“So…” Ash scooted even closer to her, their sides touching whenever either of them moved, “tell me more about your thingy.” Ash pointed to the opened Prisma. “I think I’ve told you everything you need to know about it, Eliza.” Aria found Ash’s curiosity hilarious and adorable. She found herself staring at her longer than she normally would look at anyone… “Eliza…?” Ash looked at her with that same smile that brought the butterflies in her stomach to life. “The lights are starting to bother me, could you turn them off please?”  
Ash stood up to turn in a desk lamp, then ran across the room to turn out the lights. She came back with so much momentum that she nearly pushed Alibi off her stool.

“Oh no! I'm sorry!” Ash started to laugh, which got Alibi to start giggling.

Once they got the laughs out of them, Ash asked what she would want to change about her device. Alibi only shrugged. There wasn't much she wanted to improve… Maybe allow the hologram to function on uneven terrain but that would be too stressful, and that would be something she would need help with.

“Could you open it?”

Alibi took the device in her hand, pressing a button the set it back down to allow it to expand and suction to the desk.

“Woah…” Ash was in awe, scooting closer to the desk and her. Her whole right side was touching her, everywhere warm and tingly…

“Ah…” Alibi whispered to herself.

Ash leaned back, looking at Alibi all over. She seemed concerned. “Aria, are you okay? You look apprehensive.” Alibi blushed and bit down on her cheek. 

“No no. I'm fine. I'm just… Tired.”

“If you're tired you can just tell me and I'll walk you back to your room.”

“No. I'm… I'm fine, I…”

Ash softly chuckled at her stammering. Ash thought she was adorable, but she wouldn't say that out loud. 

Alibi watched her, spacing out while thinking of a universe where she had enough confidence to kiss her. Enough confidence to touch her… enough to tell her how she felt. 

But what good could it do? She only knew her for a day. Ash would think she would be weird and turn her feelings down… But maybe not…? 

“Eliza?”

“Yes?”

Alibi paused. 

“I… Had a lot of fun today.”

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here. I did too.” Ash smiled warmly.

Alibi couldn't help but to smile too, but she had to look away when she did.

“Could you… walk me back to my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed at the end... Oops. :(
> 
> I'm fully open to feedback and suggestions if I'm writing these characters wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledge's frustration grows as he spends more time with Maestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ope. It's been a while since I've done this, and I kinda miss writing this. I have so much fun teasing my boy Sledge. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

Maestro had gotten Sledge up early in the morning to go work out. Mute let him in, probably as an excuse to admire his back side, which made Smoke extremely jealous.

One side of his cot sunk drastically, nearly making him roll out of bed. “Seamus, it’s time to get up. It’s 06:00.” Sledge obviously knew this wasn’t Thatcher kicking him out of bed. He turned his head to see Adriano’s bearded face smiling at him. Sledge blushed and tried to scoot away. Despite him living with three other guys for so long, he attempted to cover his bare chest with the sheets. “Oh. What… What are we doing?” Sledge’s mind still hasn’t woken up, so he hardly had any idea what was going on, other than one of the most attractive guys in the base was sitting _on his bed_. Maestro raised a brow at him, as if offended that he had forgotten something important. “We are going to the gym and hit the sack a little, you know?” He threw mock punches at the air. Sledge was confused at first, more nervous than anything. That is, until Maestro implied they’d be boxing.“Oh… Yeah. Give me a few minutes and I’ll… meet you there.”

Sledge looked away for a moment, but Maestro sat there, waiting. Panicking now, Sledge looked to James and Mark for help. Mute jumped in quickly, grabbing Maestro by the arm. “Hey! I can walk you there! Oh~!” Sledge could tell by the sudden change in Smoke’s posture that he was not happy with whatever was happening, but as long as it got Adriano out of the room, he didn’t care.

Once he heard the door shut, Smoke slumped down on the couch and began swearing at Maestro. Sledge took a moment to lift the blanket, and set it back down, his entire face red. Smoke had gotten up, side glancing Sledge then stopping in his tracks. He grinned. “Hey… Seamus… Would you like some help there?” As nice as that sounded… He almost said yes. He honestly had Adriano in mind just before answering. He’d give anything to feel the Italian’s mouth around him, drool running down his-- “Ahh… No thanks, James… Could you uhh…” James was already almost out the door before he finished his question. “I can do that for you.”

Having the room to himself, Sledge slumped back down, laying fully on his back. His hand immediately went to his boxers, rubbing the throbbing bulge. He laid his head back, a soft exhale leaving his lips. He spent the next five or ten minutes stroking himself to his vivid imagination. Maestro was back in his bed, his mouth on his. Sledge was curious to how big he was…

 

Sledge was now in the gym with Maestro. Usually exercise allowed him to clear his mind, however, this wasn’t the case now. The one thing that made this distracting was Maestro’s lack of a shirt. Sledge wasn't wearing one either but all he could think about were the things he wanted to do to Maestro…

Maestro threw a quick uppercut into his ribs, almost knocking the wind out of him. Sledge struggled to find his breath, nearly dropping to his knees. Maestro chuckled, putting his fists on his hips, looking proud as always. Sledge only shook his head and got up. He wasn't going to lose. The pair put up their fists, Sledge was the first one to strike, a fast punch to the right that Maestro dodged with ease. Clearly he's had more practice since the last time they boxed… The Italian was quick, dodging every punch, uppercut, and kick that Sledge threw at him. He actually grew frustrated as time drew on and Maestro had done nothing but dodge every attack.

_’Am I **that** predictable?’_

“Hah! Seems you’ve lost your touch, old man.” Maestro chuckled, bounced to the left then threw a punch that would have landed Sledge in Doc’s office for a few hours. However, Sledge recalled Maestro doing something similar in the past, right before he was going to essentially “make Sledge his bitch”. Sledge saw an opening, ducking to his right and sending a strong uppercut into the Italian’s gut. Maestro stumbled backwards a few steps and looked at Sledge in bewilderment. Seconds went by before Maestro returned to his usual joyful self.

“Ahahaha. There it is! Good punch, Cowden!”

He threw his arm around him and punched him in the chest.

The distance between the two made Sledge nervous, much like that morning. He felt his body heat swirling around him. God… He wanted to take him right then and there. Sledge felt his trousers shrink. 

“Why don't we go one more round?” Maestro suggested. 

“Uhh… How about we go… Get lunch instead…”

Maestro looked at him, he was already prepared to go again. He dropped his hands and blinked, slightly dejected. “Ah, yes. I suppose so.”

 

Sledge got permission to leave the base with Maestro, the remaining SAS, and somehow the Russians got involved and joined in. He was perfectly okay with the extra company. Anything to make sure he wasn't awkwardly alone… He wouldn't last a minute.

The group went to a diner. It was a surprisingly sunny day, and Glaz made the suggestion to sit outside. Tachanka argued that it was too hot, and the remaining Russians agreed. The SAS and Maestro were indifferent. The Spets sat inside, including Smoke. The last 4 sat at a metal table, waiting for their food to be brought out to them.

The waitress came by to refill their drinks. She seemed to spend a lot of time chatting up Adriano. The two laughed and talked with bright smiling faces. Sledge felt his heart strings tug and nearly snap at the interaction. When she walked away, Mute slapped him gently on the arm. “Hey, you should try to get her number or something.” Thatcher looked like he was about to explode, smoke blowing out of his nostrils and a glare that shot lasers at the young Operator.. “What makes you think he wants to talk to some skimpy broad that barely has a successful job. He could do better.”

“Oh please, Baker. I have no interest in… those types of women.” Maestro stood up to the British man with a confident smile. Sledge felt Maestro’s eyes on him at the last part, and that made his skin itch and burn. Why was he so hard to figure out?

“Italians… We are naturally friendly. Is it wrong to make friends for a day?”

Maestro was playing a dangerous game. Anyone who made shots like that at Thatcher never survived. Sledge held his hands around his glass of water and just stared at the ice floating idly in the glass.

Thatcher fumed as he tried to come up with a snarky comeback, but he had nothing.

Glaz came outside with a cup and stole a chair from a nearby table and sat between Mute and Maestro. “Hope you don’t mind if I sit with you guys.” Thatcher only huffed and took a sip of his tea. Maestro was obviously glad to have him there, greeting him with a wide smile and boisterous laughter.

 

They enjoyed a few snacks as they sat and chatted. Thatcher was mostly silent for the rest of the day. Sledge was too, but for a completely different reason.

The walk back was a little tense because of Thatcher’s sour attitude. He really knew how to hold a grudge.

Maestro walked beside Sledge, telling him all kinds of stories that happened before he joined Rainbow. Sledge listened, but sometimes he’d trail off and just stare at Maestro, wondering how well his mouth worked--no. He had to stop this. He couldn’t think about that right now. Not in broad daylight around everyone, including the man he dreamed about.

 

Little did Sledge know, Maestro knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and he enjoyed every moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I'll do for the next chapter...but expect Chapter #1 of the Grim Sky fic soon! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be quite a ways away because I will be busy irl and busy catching up on old fics that need to be done. Sorry not sorry!! They'll be good, I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!


End file.
